Cover Up for the Rain
by Fail with Eloquence
Summary: Emma blamed herself for the destruction of Will's marriage for a long time. Will/Emma, angsty.


Disclaimer: Glee belongs to FOX.

Rating: K+

Pairing: Will/Emma

Spoilers: Up to Vitamin D.

A/N: Okay. This is my first Glee piece. It's my absolute favorite show this season, and Will and Emma are one of my all-time favorite couples. Not to mention, I've been completely in love with Jayma Mays since the Red Eye days.

I guess I want to say that this is a look at Emma's main interactions with Will following his divorce. Written with Lydia's 'Hospital' and 'Stay Awake' in mind. This occurs, I guess, over the course of four to six months, but the segments aren't evenly spaced.

Please review. (:

* * *

"Please wake up."

No.

"You're gonna, uhh – Will, you're gonna be late,"

He opens one eye, and then the next.

"For school."

Will isn't sure how he ended up on Emma Pillsbury's couch, in her living room, in her immaculately perfect condo, dribbling saliva onto one of her pillows. A pillow she had graciously given him, straight from the top of her bed.

A pillow that she'd probably have to wash at least ten times now, because of him.

Emma's watching him, eyes wide and fingers gingerly playing with the bottom of her blouse. She motions to the side of her lips, and looks at his.

Flustered and embarrassed, he wipes his mouth and makes some sort of attempt to sit up. He regrets it.

Vague memories from the last portion of the day before flood back to him. He feels nauseous.

And he simply can't help himself. Disorientated and sleep deprived, it falls out of his lips and into the air between them before his mind even recognizes what he's saying.

"Terri?"

Emma isn't sure who's heart breaks the loudest.

Emma is acutely aware of the steering wheel rubbing against her hands. Snow is flying past the windscreen as her car stands at a standstill on the freeway.

"I can't believe they didn't cancel school today."

Her emphasis on 'today' was accidental, but it slips off of her tongue all wrong anyway. Will chuckles, half awake against the passenger side door. His arms are wrapped so tightly around himself, as if her heater simply isn't enough.

Maybe it isn't.

"I'm glad they didn't."

Emma doesn't think she's ever seen him so small.

Will blamed himself for the destruction of his marriage for a long time.

Sue Sylvester was so good at relaying gossip and Ken Tanaka so sure that Emma was going to throw herself into Will's arms that he steps out of the engagement before she can do it first.

Even he is disappointed to see that she never does.

Will never leaves the refuge of Emma's apartment.

Morning after morning, she wakes him up, wide-eyed, nervous, and smiling. He can see the pity all over her face, no matter how hard she tries to keep it off. Emma was never good at concealing things.

It takes her precisely nine days to change her pronouns.

"We're uhm, gonna be late."

He'd groan, morning after morning.

She must think he's pathetic.

Emma can't help but feel a little sorry for herself.

Two weeks before regionals, Terri bursts into Emma's office, papers clutched in her hand and trails of eyeliner running down her face. Before she can muster up the courage to tell her that she only sees to students during school hours, the papers are thrust into her face.

She looks up to Terri's retreating form. She stops short of the door.

"Are you _happy_ now?"

Terri makes sure to smear her hands down Emma's window before she leaves.

Emma blamed herself for the destruction of Will's marriage for a long time.

Will quickly falls into the habit of watching Emma clean her kitchen every morning when she assumed he was asleep, before she even _thought_ of doing anything else. She'd rush quietly into her kitchen, hair tied back, lacking make-up, and holding a plethora of cleaning supplies in her arms.

She's always so engrossed in her cleaning that she never notices him peering over the back of the couch.

The determination on her face when she attacks her stove top makes Will's heart soar.

He thinks she's beautiful.

Will takes her to regionals. Perhaps he's too optimistic, because Emma doesn't miss the look of sheer disappointment on his face when New Directions places third. Emma's aversion to touch doesn't stop her from throwing her arms around his neck.

He laughs. "It's okay."

She smiles when he hugs her too.

"I'm so proud of you, Will."

Emma feels his chest expand and she closes her eyes. "It's okay," he repeats.

Will wakes up earlier than usual.

So does Emma.

He sees her, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Her hair is down and she's moving around the kitchen with a great sense of grace. She grips a mop in her hands and for some reason, he stands.

It's not apparent to him at first, that she's crying.

She can't conceal her sobs forever.

He swallows.

"Need help?"

She knocks the bucket in her haste to face him. He sees her throat constrict as it falls on it's side and the dirty water runs over her perfectly clean floors, but she never looks down.

Her eyes are wider than he's ever seen them, and he wants nothing more than to take her face in his hands and kiss her sadness away.

He holds her in his arms instead.

She never steps down from the tops of his feet.

It's the second day of spring break and Will approaches her again in the kitchen, the widest smile gracing his face, and tells her that he thinks he's finally ready. And he's happy. Emma smiles too, for his benefit, when all she wants to do is turn away and cry.

She knows he knows, that he possibly has all this time, but it was an easier truth when he didn't want her because he simply _couldn't_ want her.

Similarly, she knew this would happen too.

Apartment hunting would commence. He can't sleep on her sofa forever, after all.

She doesn't want to help, but for the first time, he asks her to.

Emma's car wasn't falling apart. They always drove to work together.

It's raining, it's always raining, and he grins at her from the passenger seat. She doesn't know what's so funny, but she tries to smile too. She can never help it.

Emma doesn't know what to do with herself anymore, so she tells him that she loves him so much.

She doesn't think he heard a word of it over the pouring rain, but she doesn't care. She immediately quickens her pace towards the school and hopes he thinks that it's because the lawn is dangerously close to flooding over.

As it turns out, he heard everything.

Will doesn't move for a long time.

He smiles a lot, and he thinks he's finally ready.


End file.
